21 Guns
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Ambos destrozados, habían aprendido a recibir los disparos dentro de sus heridos corazones para rendirse a la lucha .:Rovia:. Dedicatoria dentro.


sndvkjdshjkghsdjkbhskjdbs! xD En verdad no sé que decir, solo qué, hoy es un día muy muy especial, que me dieron unos maravillosos one shots/drabbles, abrazos, comida, reagalitos y uno que otro besito amistoso *3* Y como estoy muy muy feliz, decidí hacer este drabble ROVIA! mi primer escrito hacia esta crack pairing, la cual adoro mucho mucho.

Decicado a mi nee-san** LuFFy McCormick, a RumblingHearts** (kokoro-chan) &amp; mi tierna amiga **Sirnight Crescent**, ¡Ustedes me hicieron el día dentro de Fanfiction!

Espero y les guste:B

¡A leeeeer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Juvia Loxar &amp; Rogue Cheney.

**Genero:** Angst/Romance.

**Palabras:** 637.

.

.

.

**2**1 Guns.

_¿Cuánto vale la pena luchar?_

__...Uno, dos disparos.__

Juvia sabía cuánto valía la pena luchar, por más que esta lucha de vivir te sofocara y te quite el aliento, nunca se desvanecerá. Que por más, que una persona te destrozara el corazón, aun valía la pena luchar.

_¿Cuánto vale la pena morir?_

__...Uno, cinco disparos__

Rogue sabía que morir no valía la pena, él sabe, que por más que uno desea escapar, retener dentro de ti aquel respirar, este sin querer saldrá de tus pulmones. Sin importar si una persona te destrozó el corazón o no.

_¿Una vez te han roto el corazón?_

_...Uno, ocho disparos._

Ambos, conocían el dolor de un corazón roto.

Él, rechazado por la maga Aguria por una razón que no quiso dar, pero Rogue sabía, se trataba de su mejor amigo dragon slayer.

Ella, rechazada por un mago de hielo por una razón que ella siempre, había querido ignorar y nunca aceptar.

_¿Alguna vez has buscando un lugar donde esconderte?_

_...Uno, trece disparos._

Entre los brazos del otro, Rogue y Juvia encontraron un acogedor y doloroso escondite. Ambos, tras haberse encontrado en una noche de lluvia coincidiendo en una misión, compartieron una habitación en un hotel. Primeramente solo para buscar refugio. Después, para hablar por primera vez desde que se habían conocido. Dolorosamente, para desahogarse uno con el otro.

—Rogue-san, ¿Alguien una vez le ha roto el corazón?

—Juvia-san, esta lluvia me recuerda mucho a usted.

_¿Puede pesar más el dolor al orgullo?_

_...Uno, quince disparos._

Ninguno volvió a hablar más con sus respectivos enamorados. Ni Rogue ni Juvia, buscaron entablar conversación con ellos. En su lugar, ambos magos habían preferido pasar el tiempo juntos, en alguna misión que durase al menos cinco días máximos.

Habían preferido pasar el tiempo juntos, _en los brazos del otro._

_¿Podrían estas dos almas dejarse llevar por los disparos escuchados?_

_...Uno, dieciocho disparos._

—Juvia-san, el cielo azul me recuerda mucho a ti.

—Juvia piensa que el corazón de Rogue-san se está levantando.

Rendirse. Bajar los brazos derrotados. Dejar de luchar. Rogue y Juvia debían hacerlo, ambos debían dejar de luchar. _La somb_ra debía dejarse iluminar y _el agua,_ debía dejarse fluir libremente.

_¿Y si en algún momento vacilas, dejarás de buscar desplegar tus alas?_

_...Uno, diecinueve disparos._

Si sus sueños se rompen en pedazos ante sus ojos, si ya no tienen una artefacto con el cual poder volver a volar al cielo, ¿Debían dejar dejarse llevar por el descontrol de sus sentidos?

—Rogue-kun…

Cuando la mente ha corrompido la esencia del alma y ha pisado tu fe, estaba claro que había que dejarse llevar. Ya que tanto mente como alma, han preferido rendirse a la lucha.

Era lo mejor, ¿No?

—Juvia…

Bajar los brazos, dejarse llevar por los disparos.

Ya tenían sus corazones lastimados, así que, no veían nada de malo lastimarlos con mayor insistencia.

Ambos habían tratado de sobrevivir por sí mismos, pero eso fue imposible cuando ambos habían quemado aquello que tanto amaban, era imposible cuando ambos, se habían quedado tan cerca del fuego en aquella noche de tormenta.

En aquel instante ellos se habían dejado llevar por los disparos, ambos habían bajado los brazos.

_¿Quién no dice que aquellos con un punto muerto en el corazón, no merecían tocar también el cielo?_

_...Uno, veinte disparos._

Ambos destrozados, habían aprendido a recibir los disparos dentro de sus heridos corazones para rendirse a la lucha.

Era hora de vivir, no era tiempo de rendirse ante la muerte. Era tiempo de liberarse. Ella, quería tener la fuerza suficiente para iluminarlo. Él, quería tener la resistencia para dejarla crecer.

_…Uno, veintiún disparos._

_¿Eran estos suficientes como para hacer bajar los brazos y revivir, aquellos muertos corazones?_

—Rogue-kun, Juvia lo quiere.

—Yo también te quiero Juvia.

_...Si, si lo eran._

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

Lalalalala, estoy feliz, esto no no es tan feliz pero i don't care lalaala~ xD Espero y les haya gustado enserio, me esforcé en hacer que gustara para las personitas a quienes van dedicada esta cosa :B

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
